la fiesta de mi hermana
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: hola no se hacer bueno títulos y tal ves ha alguno errores de ortografía pero pero tal ves les guste el fic la historia es de que mi one-san "invito" a los inazuma por una entrevista por mi cumpleaños bueno solo lean    y no se arrepentiran  creo at: jess
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfiction:**

Estos son los personajes y las parejas que saldrán ^^

Personajes: Endo, Kasemaru, Fubuki, Goenji, Hiroto, Midoricawa, Tsunami, Tachi, Lika, Ichinose, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna, Kido, Kogure, Aki

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

=LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS= gritos

=**letras negras**=dialogo

="comillas"=pensamientos

= (paréntesis)=intromisión de mis amigas y yo ósea la autora

=letras normales= las acciones de los personajes

**Advertencias:**

Este fiction es alto en contenidos sin sentido, también puede tener efectos secundarios como: loquera, carcajadas a diestra y siniestra, quedarse sin entender del todo y tal ves hemorragias nasales. Esperamos que lo lean bajo su propio riesgo

Rata: ¿Qué es eso?

Lif-chan: una advertencia ¿te gusta? ^^

Rata: no¬¬*

Lif-chan: mala TT^TT

Jess: ya presenten el fiction ò.ò

Rata y lif-chan: ¡Si! ¬ ¬U

**Descalimer:**

Al unisonó: los personajes de inazuma eleven pertenecen a su autor solo los tenemos raptados…es decir prestados para este fiction.

Disfruten!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Prologo**

Natsumi lif-chan: **!Hola! AQUÍ ESTOY**- saltando de una plataforma- **tan animada como siempre, este fiction es para entrevistar a los personajes de inazuma eleve, por EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HERMANA JESS, wiii**^ ^ -dando vueltas como loca

Rata: **¡¿Comiste ositos gomilona? de nuevo ¿no?¬¬**

Lif: (me llamare así para no confundirme con la Natsumi de la seria =D)-**siiiiiii**- corriendo asía la voz- **ella es mi amiga del alma rata** (lif-chan: es una chica humana ok? Rata: si lo soy pero me queda la duda de ti*viendo a lif alabando un enorme osito gominola* ¡que miedo! O-o U!) abrazándola- **ella me ayudara con el fiction**.

Rata: **ò.ò YO NO QUIERO PERO ME Obligues y otra COSA ¡¿que te dije de comer ositos gominola?**-enojada

Lif: **que no debo comer porque me ponen hiperactiva ∏^∏-**llorando

Rata: **bien**-quitándosela de encima-**¿Cuántos te comiste?¬¬-**mirándola

Lif:**..he..pues…yo…..jajaja ^-^U**

Rata:**¿cuantos?¬¬#**

Lif: **como….-**nerviosa**- 3 toneladas….jajaja ^^U**-risa nerviosa

Rata: **!¿COMO TE COMISTE TANTOS? **

Lif**: yo que se :P **–moviendo la mano de un lado al otro-

Rata: **eres rara è.é**

Lif: **lo se ^^-**sonriendo-**bueno *ayúdame*a preparar los demás para la sorpresa de mi hermana ¿ne?**

Rata: **esta bien** "esto lo hago por que me obligo, grrr "

_-rato después-_

Lif: **¡YA ESTA TODO! ^^**-sonriendo

Rata: **no todo, los personajes de inazuma no quisieron asistir** –mirando una hoja de papel

Lif: **no te preocupes *YO* ya me encargue de eso**-sonriendo macabramente-**wuajajaja-** sacando su cel. para marcar un numero ye empezar a hablar con alguien y al terminar con una siniestra sonrisa diciendo *de acuerdo*

Rata:**….**-escalos frio "que miedo "

Lif: **bueno ya no importa, rata puedes llamar a mi hermana por favor-**

Rata: **claro**" odio todo esto¬¬#" –se va por una puerta

Lif: **aprovechare que no esta** – mirando a todos lados-**bien**-sacando una bolsa de ositos gominola quien sabe donde –**mmm rico ^ ^**

Rata**:¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?-**susurrando en su oído

Lif: **pissss**-(ya se ∏^∏ dan asco mis efectos pero es la economía)**ha… que ..yo..tu…a..que..ositos..cámara de invisibilidad..tu…neko ataca…**-balbucea mientras esconde los ositos detrás de ella

Rata: **¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? Ò.ò!**-

Lif: **nada, nada ^ ^U**-nerviosa-**por..por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? n.n**

Rata. **Ya no va ha tar…**-**pass **(lo siento lin-lin *lif-chan llorando con un martillo en la mano y con un gato-alcancía en una esquina*) **ya llego ¬¬#**

Jess: **¡¿QUÉ LE IBAS A HACER A ELLA QUE ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI ¡VIDA! ò.ò**-furiosa

Lif: **… **"de verdad me quiere, snif snif ∏^∏"

Jess**: AHORA DEJA EN LIBERTAD A ¡SUKI!-**caminando a rata que le arrebata de su camisa un gato de peluche- **te extrañe suki, snif, snif, snif ∏^∏-**abrazando un peluche de gato

Lif:** ….** –se va a una esquina, con aura depresiva, haciendo circulitos en el piso, llorando como magdalena ∏^∏ y susurrando "no le importo…"-

Jess: **OYE**- captando la atención de rata- **¿Qué le pasa?**- apuntándolo a lif-chan

Rata: **yo que se, pregúntale tu ¬¬#**

Jess**: :P** – sacándole la lengua, para luego dirigirse a lif-chan en le esquina- **oye ¿Qué te pasa one-san?**(1)-

Lif-chan: **nada, nada**-limpiándose las lágrimas

Jess**: ¿comiste otra vez ositos gominola?**

Lif: **ha, si, si, si**-moviendo la mano sin importancia"no me quieres snif, quiere mas a suki que a mi snif snif"- **ha por cierto te llame con rata para una sorpresa…de cumpleaños atrasado**-susurrando lo ultimo ^^U

Jess: **una SORPRESA ^-^!-** sin percatarse de lo ultimo

Lif**: si ^^-**eufórica "bueno no importa yo también me pondría así por mi rudolph (2)"

Jess:**¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ^^**

Lif: **pues nada menos que ¡ UNA ENTREVISTA CON LOS INAZUMA EN VIVO!**

Jess: **¡¿Qué? ¡que genial! Gracias one-san ¡eres la mejor!-**abrazándola

Lif: **pues claro por que soy la mejor hermana del mundo**-inflando su pecho con aire de superioridad

Jess: **ya no exageres mas**-dejándola de abrazar**- y ¿Cómo le hiciste para que asistieran? Por que lo que se ellos antes no me hicieron caso a mi** "por que es muy raro que aceptaran la invitación de one-san sabiendo como es"

Lif: **o no te preocupes por eso, yo solo los *persuadí***-sonriendo

Jess: **ha …**"eso me da mal augurio"-**bien y donde están**

Lif: **ya vendrán**-sonriendo, en eso se escucha la puerta de el estudio ( a se me olvidaba estamos en MI estudio para la entrevista aclaro ^^)- **a pase adelante**-abriendo la puerta a un hombre fornido y con cara de matón con otros atrás y unos ¿sacos?-**ha genial los invitados ya llegaron **

Jess: **en serio que empiece la entrevista de inmediato**-emocionada

**Aclaraciones del fanfiction**:

**One-san (**1)-es como se le llama la hermana mayor en Japón

**Rudolph (2)-**es el reno de santa el cual salvo la navidad, es el de la nariz roja la..la..la …uh ya me perdí jajaja, es mi reno de peluche favorito

Lif: y que tal Jess te gusto tu ff

Jess: pues claro ya no espero para empezar a interrogar… es decir preguntar a los inazuma

Rata: a un me queda la duda de cómo lograste convencerlos-se oyen voces tras bambalinas

X: oigan suéltenos ahorita mismo

X: no podemos son ordenes de Natsumi así que lo siento-se oye un golpe seco

Jess y rata: ¡¿Qué fue eso?-enojadas pero lif ya se había ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo -grrr, bueno dejen rewert

Lif: y !OSITOS GOMINOLA¡ -corriendo a la par de ellas

Jess y rata: ¡YA DEJA ESO! ¬¬###


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del fanfiction:**

Estos son los personajes y las parejas que saldrán ^^

Parejas: Endo x Kasemaru, Fubukix Goenji, Hiroto x Midoricawa, Tsunami x Tachi, Lika x Ichinose

Personajes: Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna, Kido, Kogure, Aki

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

=LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS= gritos

=**letras negras**=dialogo

="comillas"=pensamientos

= (paréntesis)=intromisión de mis amigas y yo ósea la autora

=letras normales= las acciones de los personajes

**Advertencias:**

Este fiction es alto en contenidos sin sentido, también puede tener efectos secundarios como: loquera, carcajadas a diestra y siniestra, quedarse sin entender del todo y tal ves hemorragias nasales. Esperamos que lo lean bajo su propio riesgo

Rata: ¿Qué es eso?

Lif-chan: una advertencia ¿te gusta? ^^

Rata: no¬¬*

Lif-chan: mala TT^TT

Jess: ya presenten el fiction ò.ò

Rata y lif-chan: ¡Si! ¬ ¬U

**Descalimer:**

Al unisonó: los personajes de inazuma eleven pertenecen a su autor solo tenemos raptamos…es decir prestados para este fiction.

Disfruten!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lif-chan: **ya vendrán**-sonriendo y saca su cel. para marcar un numero ye empezar a hablar con alguien y al terminar con un siniestro *de acuerdo*

Rata: **a ¿Quién llamabas?-**curiosa

Lif-chan: **a nadie** – sonriendo, en seo se escucha la puerta de el estudio ( a se me olvidaba estamos en MI estudio para la entrevista aclaro ^^)- **a pase adelante**-abriendo la puerta a un hombre fornido y con cara de matón con otros atrás y unos ¿sacos?-**ha genial los invitados ya llegaron **

Jess: **en serio que empiece la entrevista de inmediato**-emocionada

Lif: **claro ahorita los traigo**-va tras bambalinas se oyen voces, gritos, cosas romper para que después solo oír silencio y luego sale lif acompañada de Endo, Kasemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Haruna y Kogure-**aquí están los primeros invitados mientras *llegan* los demás ^^**

Jess: **o genial solo una cosa**-nerviosa**-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?**

Lif: **nada verdad chicos**-sonriendo con la mirada ensombrecida y con aura maligna a su alrededor y todos asienten con miedo –**lo ven ^^**

Rata y Jess**: ….** "en serio a veces da miedo 0-0U y pobrecitos los de inazuma"

Lif: **ya pues a empezar la entrevista Jess**-dándole palmadas en la espalda

Jess: **ha… si …si es cierto pero primero yo me presento me llamo Jess**- apuntándose- **ella es rata **–apuntando a rata-"¿rata? Que nombre mas raro " **y la loca**-apuntando a lif- **es mi one-san Natsumi lif-chan pero pueden decirle *lif*…espero que se encuentren bien y …**

Todos: **¡SON HERMANAS! Pero como…..si te vesss… normal**-asombrados

Lif: **si lo somos pero ¿por que se alteran tanto? Ne** "y como no nos vamos a alterar si su hermana es totalmente normal y ella una loca de primera"

Todos: **por nada**

Jess: **bueno que tal si me dicen ¿Cómo los convenció mi one-san a venir? por que lo que estoy enterada **"y eso es todo de ellos, ya que soy una súper fan de ellos" **se que están entrenando para FFI**(futbol frontera internacional)** y no tienen tiempo para entrevistas**

Endo: **pues eso…. es ….que…jejeje**-nervioso rascándose la nuca "no puedo decirle pues es que me amenazo su loca hermana"

Goenji: **simplemente nos secuestraron**-dijo con indiferencia

Rata y Jess: **!¿Qué QUE?¡ Pero !¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESTA VES?¡**-gritaron con asombro y enojo mas que todo a lif

Lif: **jajaja ….hu ^ ^U** –sonriendo tontamente

Todos: **¿que no lo sabían ustedes?**-con asombro "peo si es mas que obvio con ella"

Rata y Jess**: para nada ¬¬# esta loca**-apuntando a lif- **lo ha planeado todo**

Lif: **oigan no me traten así T.T MILK **

R ata y Jess: **¡TU CÁLLATE! ¬¬###**

Lif: **que malas buaaa y yo solo lo hacia para cumplir tu sueño Jess buaaa snif snif**-llorando dramáticamente

Jess: **si es mi sueño pero no debías SECUESTRARLOS!BAKA¡**

Lif: **pero…snif… yo… snif**-llorando

Rata: **¡YA COMPÓRTATE MADURAMENTE RESPECTO A TU EDAD!**

Lif: **NO ME DIGAS ¡ANCIANA! ¬¬**

Rata: **no te dije anciana ¡loca!**

Jess: **YA CÁLMENSE**

Lif: **¡NO! Y yo me LARGO buaaa**-sale corriendo del estudio

Todos: **pero ¿que diablos paso?**-incrédulos con una gotera en la cabeza tipo anime

Rata: **no lo se pero mejor para no soportarla**-dirigiéndose a los inazuma

Jess: **además así los podre entrevistar mas tranquila**-acercándose a ellos

Kogure: **aun que sabes que nos secuestro la loca...es decir tu hermana ¿nos vas a entrevistar todavía?**

Jess: **si, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad**-sonriendo calmadamente

Haruna: **oye entiendes que estamos contra nuestra voluntad ¿cierto?**

Jess. **Si lo entiendo perfectamente ^^ ¿y?**

Todos: **no nada ^^U **"esto si confirma que son hermanas las dos están locas"

Kasemaru: **y tu no estas loca ¿verdad?**-apuntando a rata que arquea una ceja "upss creo que metí la pata"

Rata: **yo no estoy loca** –suspirando-**pero entiendo por que desconfías**

Jess: **bueno ahí que empezar ya la entrevista quieren**

Rata: **yo no participare me voy a buscar a la loca de tu hermana antes de que haga una locura**-sale del estudio

Jess: **pues bien que te valla bien**-despidiéndola con la mano-**ahora que se fue empezamos**

Todos: **claro** "si le seguimos la corriente tal ves nos dejen en paz"

Jess**: bueno pues empecemos con….Fubuki ya que no ha hablado en todo el rato**

Fubuki: **pero yo… no… no jejeje**

Jess. **Vamos Fubuki, participa ¿quieres?**-este solo niega con la cabeza**- ok, que tal si es un jugo de *verdad o reto* estaría bien eso para ti?**- sonriendo con calma

Fubuki: **¿he?... es… esta bien**-resignado

Jess!** Genial¡ bueno, ¿que eliges? Verdad o reto**-sonriendo sínicamente

Fubuki: **pues…. No se que elegir**-"que miedo ¿no se que elegir? si elijo verdad ¿no se que me preguntara? o si elijo ¿reto tampoco se que me hará? Bueno creo que me arriesgare con lo menos problemático"-verdad

Jess: **genial bueno… ¡ya se¡ ¿es cierto que cuando tenias 7 años de edad participaste en una obra de teatro y te vistieron de chica y te veías súper kawaii?**-sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos

Fubuki: **pues….-**sonrojado "que vergüenza y ¿Cómo diablos supo eso de ¡mi¡?"-**si**

Jess**. Lo sabia**-eufórica**- y estas son tu fotos ¿verdad?-**sacando de que sabe donde unas foto de una hermosa *niñita* con un vestido celeste como de un moño en el pelo

Todos: **!Pero que es esto¡**-viendo las fotos

Fubuki: **¡¿de donde las sacaste estas fotos mías?-**alterado "no no esto es lo peor las vio Goenji"

Jess: **Fue el regalo de cumpleaños mi one-san el año pasado** –tomando las fotos

Fubuki**: y ¿Cómo las saco?** –sosteniendo una foto donde sale con el vestido y esta bailando ballet (l: esto no es verdad peo apoco no se vería súper kawaii j: casi no te apoyo pero tienes GRAN razón kyaaa)

Jess: **no tengo la mas mínima idea pero me hace feliz tenerlas**-abrazando las fotos "su hermana si que esta loca y además es una acosadora QUE HORROR y ella no se queda atrás"-**bueno sigamos**-sonriendo con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos

Todos:**….** "que será capaz de hacernos y eso que es la *cuerda* ya me imagino que nos hará su hermana-escalofrió- SÁLVENNOS"

**Aclaraciones de capitulo.**

Jess: bueno con ni me hermana ni rata están yo despidiere esta ves espero que les haya gustado y ….-Ring ring ring -hola ¿quien es?

X: !DEJEN OSITOS GOMINOLA¡

X: ¡QUE DEJA DE DECIR ESO¡ y ven acá ESPERA

Pi pi pi pi pi

Jess: ha –suspiro-bueno dejen rewert plisss adiós


	3. capitulo 3

**Notas del fanfiction:**

Jess: Pues seguimos este fic, que ahora es ¿mío?, por así decirlo ya que ni mi one-san y rata están yo MANDO jajaja, ups me deje llevar ^^

Goenji: ¡no¡ ¿tú crees? ¬¬

Jess: ha es cierto Goenji me *ayudara* en seguir con el programa, esto será genial.

Goenji: para TI, no para nosotros

Jess: mejor cállate

**Descalimer:**

Jess: los personajes de inazuma eleven pertenecen a su autor, mi one-san solamente los rapto…es decir invito para este fiction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jess: **bueno sigamos**-sonriendo con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos "que miedo"

Endo: **oye tenemos que hacer ¿para que nos dejes ir?**

Jess: **en serio**-asiente-**genial, ya vengo**-corre tras bambalinas

Kasemaru:**¿Qué tratas de hacer Endo?**

Endo: **tal ves si lograrnos persuadirla nos deje ir ya que es la *cuerda***

Haruna: **me parece bien**

Jess: **ya llegue**- y trae unas galletas con ella-**ok, Endo empezaras tu**

Endo: **claro ¿Qué hago?**-sonriendo

Jess: **pues…quiero que tu bueno algo simple que digas que odias el fútbol **

Endo: **solo eso quieres que haga.**

Jess: **si por que a ti te quiero más, además ya te pondré algo mas tarde**

Endo:**…..**- traga en seco "será fácil solo tengo que decir" -**yo o..odi…odi….ha…..no puedo**-saliéndole humo de las orejas

Kasemaru: **¿te sientes bien Endo?**-este asiente, "espero que no le haga nada malo Jess"

Jess: **ya que ya sabia que no podías así déjalo**-"jejeje ya nos divertiremos mas tarde"-**wuajajaja, ha perdón chicos**-componiéndose "si esto vuelve a confirmar que son familia", todos con una gota tipo anime les resbala en la nuca- **Goenji tienes que ayudarme**-sonriendo

Goenji: **por que lo haría**.

Jess: **por que si no**.

Goenji: **si no ¿que?** -retándola

Jess **por que si no te mandare a la verno wuajajaja**- riendo como loca con llamas atrás y con cola y cuernitos.

Goenji: **esta bien lo hare -.-U**-asustado

Jess: **bien ^^**

Goenji: **ahora a ti Kasemaru, mmm**-pensando- **tienes que actuar para Endo como una florecita.**

Kasemaru**: ¿HE? **–sorprendido

Jess: **Apoyo a kase-chan, ¿Qué fue eso Goenji?**-algo enojada

Goenji**: fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente**

Kasemaru: **me parece bien, solo que no se como actúan las flores**.

Jess: **mejor déjalo así kase-chan, y Goenji déjame de ayudarme quieres, ya que es un asco en esto.**

Goenji: **grosera**-susurro

Jess: **¿que dijiste? ¬¬** -sacando un bate de beis bol de quien sabe donde.

Goenji: **nada**-asustado con una gota en la sien

Jess: **genial ^^, ahora vamos a….**-

PRASSS (portazo)

Jess: **he, ¿que fue….RATA**-grita al verla casi arrastrándose en el piso toda arañada y rota su ropa.

Rata: **a… a…ayuda**-susurro

**00000 Más tarde 00000**

Jess: **¿Qué te paso rata?**-pasándole un paño en la frente

Rata: **Pues la loca de tu hermana, después de que se fue, la seguí se robo un carro atropello a toda persona y dejaba pasar a toda hormiga en el camino, hasta la frontera de…. de …. ash ya ni se en que país, luego la policía nos persiguió y tu hermana MORDIÓ a un policía hasta a ¡ MI¡, por eso me vine y creo que la arrestaron.**

Jess. **¡¿Qué otra ves?¡**-parándose de sopetón

Rata**: si ¬¬#**

Haruna: **eto ¿Qué paso?**

Jess: **ha, Haruna, nada nada**- ring.. ring..-llamada de su teléfono**-halo, ¿Quién es?...he…¡ NO ME LO CREO¡ Ò.ó¡ **-cuelga furiosa

Rata: **¿que paso?**

Jess: **mi one-san se la llevaron los del gobierno**

Rata: **¡que bueno¡**¡-sonriendo malévolamente- **tal vez la disequen por que creen que es una marciana.**

Jess**: rata no le digas así a mi one-san** ¬¬

Rata: **¿por que Jess?.**

Jess: **por que es una ofensa asía los marcianos**.

Rata: **si es cierto ; por que recuerdas la ultima vez que paso**.

Jess: **si, La invasión fue algo exagerada**.

Rata: **no lo creo, lif-chan lo mordió en la pierna por que creyó que era un osito gominola **-,-U

Jess: **tienes razón, entonces la exageración fue de lif-chan.**

Rata: **¿acaso lo dudas?**

Jess: **si, pero ese marciano era bipolar no crees**.

Rata: **no era bipolar; lo que pasa es que lif-chan lo dejo así**.

Jess: **¿pero como?**

Rata: **es una larga historia, pero créeme no quieres saberlo.**

Haruna: **esperen quieren decir de la invasión de ase TRES días que anunciaron en mi revista favorita fue REAL y por CULPA de tu hermana**

Jess: **así es, pero que mas da sigamos antes que la nasa venga a dejarla**

Kogure: **y ¿como sabes que vendrán a dejarla?**

Jess: **es mas que obvio porque…**

PRASSS (otro portazo)

X: YA DÉJENLOS LIBRES-todo miran quienes son los que gritaron y son….

**Aclaraciones de capitulo.**

Jess: ¿que paso?, ¿Quién será el intruso de esta ves?

Rata: yo creo saber cual es

Al unisonó: dejen rewert-miran a todos lados

Jess: que raro que mi one-san no dijera lo de siempre, ni siquiera nada para decirlo

Rata: si, creo que es…..

X: DEJEN OSITOS GOMINOLA-grita un hombre todo encapuchado

Rata. Y tu ¿Quién raros eres?-agarrando al sujeto vestido todo de negro

X: soy la sombra-contesta sin destaparse el rostro

Jess: y por que gritaste eso-sacando un bate-y mas te vale que digas la verdad-con llamas a u alrededor

La sombra: pues es el trabajo que una tal lif me encomendó–soltándose del agarre de rata-y ustedes no me han visto-suelta una bola de humo y cuando se disipa ya no el hombre

Rata y Jess: YO SI VOY A MATAR A LIF


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del fanfiction:**

Jess: Oye ¿quien es el intruso de la otra ves?

Rata: o ya lo veras

Al unisonó: los personajes de inazuma eleven son de su autor solo la loca de lif que los secuestro para este fic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**PRASSS** (otro portazo)

X: **YA DÉJENLOS LIBRES**-todo miran quienes son los que gritaron y son…..

Todos (menos Rata y Jess):** CHICOS**- y eran Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsunami, Tachi, Natsumi y Kido - **¿QUE ESTÁN ASIENDO AQUÍ?, No nos digan que los secuestraron al igual que nosotros**-asustados de que la loca los secuestraron

Natsumi**: claro que no, venimos a rescatarlos a ustedes**-seria-**así que déjenlos en libertad**-apuntando rata y Jess

Jess y rata**: nosotras no fuimos**

Kido: **si claro que no fueron**- sarcástico

Jess: **que es la verdad**

Hiroto: **no es cierto, ya que una chica nos conto todo**-enojado

Rata: **esperen dijeron una ¿chica?-**asienten**-¿Por qué? una chica les diría….** -sentándose en un sofá cansaditamente-**ha, lif ya los engaño **(j: de donde salió, l: yo soy una maga, r y j: lo que tu si eres es ser una loca)

Midoricagua: **¿de que hablan chicos?-**mirando Endo y los demás

Endo: **es que lif, la hermana de ella**-apunta a Jess- **y fue la que nos secuestro en primer lugar**

Natsumi: **así que ella no engaño O.o**

Rata: **hay pero que astuta ¬¬**

Jess: **ya déjala si rata, ya están en las mismas condiciones que los demás**

Natsumi: **¿Qué condiciones?**

Kogure: **estar secuestrados al igual, que nosotros**

Natsumi**: no puede ser, ya que soy Natsumi Raimon hija de el presidente dela escuela Raimon y exijo que nos liberen**-dijo con decisión

X: **lo lamento señorita pero no se va a poder**-todos voltearon a ver dos hombre de casi dos metro de alto, enormes y con cara de pocos amigos

Natsumi: **y ¿ustedes quienes son?**-cuestiono algo asustada "pero que gorilitas, cálmate debes de estar tranquila por todos"-**y bien**-arqueo una ceja

X**: yo soy tren de carga y el es mi amigo evil**- apuntando al hombre de su lado-**y tenemos la obligación de que no se retiren sin autorización de la *jefa***

Todos (menos rata y Jess): **y ¿Quién es su jefa**?

**Prasss **(ya se, me encantan los portazos)

Lif**: PUES YO MERITO**-entra azotando la puerta -**y traje compañía**-dice mientras otras personas entran con cajas y cosa y se las llevan tras bambalinas.

Tsunami: **espera entonces tú eres la jefa y la secuestradora**-asiente lif- **no lo puedo creer**-dice mientras se rasca la nuca y sonriendo tontamente

Lif**:¿por que no? tsunami-kun**-dice en un puchero

Natsumi: **para empezar ¿como una secuestradora se viste asi?-** viéndola de arriba a bajo

Lif: **¿asi como?**-se mira su vestimenta que se compone de unas botas de vaqueros, medias rosadas, falda desgarrada morada que le llega un poco mas alto que las rodillas , camisa que dice *muerte a barney* y un sombrero de piña- **no le veo nada de malo, yo asi me visto todos los días**

Natsumi: **por nada**- dijo con una gotita en su sien estilo anime

Lif: **ya que**-se para a la par donde rata esta recostada-**y ¿a ti que te pasa?-**la pica con un palo

Rata**: déjame en paz**-susurra con un brazo encima de los ojos

Lif: **¿sigues viva?**-sigue picándola con el palo

Rata: **que me dejes en paz**-habla mas alto

Lif: **¿Qué dijiste?**-la pica en la nariz con el palo

Rata**: dije**-parándose-**QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, LOCA**- y se va furiosa hasta que da un portazo al salir del estudio.

Lif: **¿Por qué se enojo?**

Jess: **am… no se….tal vez será….. porqué no se …..la picaste con un palo la cara en especial la nariz ¬¬**

Lif: **podría ser**-dice mientras pone su mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo-**ya que, infórmame lo que paso Jess-**esta se le acerca y le susurra en todo lo ocurrido-**ya entiendo, bueno tu haz…..**-le susurra en el oído, esta niega-**solo hazlo ¿quieres? verás que será divertido**- y luego se va. Jess empieza a bailar como loca en el set.

Midorikawa: **oye ¿exactamente que te pasa?**-cuestiona a Jess

Jess: **pues que bueno que te ofrezcas mido-kun** – "lo que hago por mi one-san, bueno al menos será divertido ", sonríe maliciosamente dejando de bailar y caminar asía tren de carga, y le susurra quien sabe que y ella regresa al lado de Midoricagua

Midoricagua:** ¿he?, ¿ofrecerme a que?-**confundido y asustado

Jess: **pues a participar tontito-**le da palmaditas en la espalda, en seguida sale un ¿señor? O algo así, por que llevaba un leotardo, un peinado raro y caminaba como mujer exageradamente.

X: **estoy aquí, a sus órdenes señorita**- la reverencia y le da un beso en la mano-**y ¿para que me necesitaba?**-cuestiono

Jess: **pues que le peines de Reize, por favor Lanei**-algo mas animada- **ha ponle lo que tren de carga te de**

Midoricagua: **he, pe….peinado de ¿Reize? Y poner….me ¿que?**-"¿para que será eso?, me da mala espina"

Lanei: **eso es vulgar para mi trabajo sabes ¿verdad?-**se pone en pose dramática "mas vulgar es él en si" todos con una gota en sus sienes tipo anime

Jess: **eso no se, mi one-san es la que me dijo, y yo quería hacer otra cosa, mmm ya que**-desanimada

Lanei: **dices de… tu … hermana….. mayor…..de …de…lif-chan**-se abraza los asimismo mientras tiembla de miedo

Jess: **si ella**

Lanei: **ven jovencito**-jala a Midoricagua detrás de bambalinas

Hiroto: **oye que le va hacer ese loco a Midoricagua**- cuestiona a Jess "si le pone un dedo encima lo mato"

Jess: **no lo oíste cierto, que lo va a peinar y vestir**

Lif: **si, se va a ver bien**-sale de quien sabe donde-**ahora hay que empezar en serio**-se abre la puerta y se ven….

**Aclaraciones de capitulo.**

Jess: ¿quienes son one-san?

Lif: o ya veras, me ayudaran a hacer el VERDADERO programa

Al unisonó: dejen rewert y OSITOS GOMINOLA

Jess: ¿quien escribió eso en la tarjeta?...ONE-SAN-esta corre despavorida


End file.
